thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Makuu (A Crocodile's Journey)
Makuu is the leader of the Pride Lands' crocodiles, mate of Akina and the (reluctant)adoptive father of Kitwana. Background Makuu was born in the Pride Lands to Nyota and an unknown father. However, soon after his hatching, Scar usurped the throne and allowed the hyenas into the kingdom, altering the balance. When the rain didn't arrive, the plants died and the herbivores left, the hyenas resorted to eating the crocodiles' eggs and young. Eventually, the float left the Pride Lands, both to follow prey and to escape the hyenas. Only Makuu and two younger siblings, Ungwana and Ukuru, survived the hyenas attack. Unfortunately for the hatchlings, Nyota passed soon after leaving the Pride Lands due to dehydration, not without making Makuu promise he'd look after his siblings. Personality Although reformed, Makuu retains his grouchy, standoffish and outright rude demeanor, and is still grasping the concept of the Circle of Life. Though he is in better terms with the other Pride Landers, he has little contact with other leaders unless it's on official business, such as feeding in Big Springs after awakening from hibernation. Despite those flaws, he genuinely cares about the wellbeing of his float, and puts their survival before his own wellbeing. He was considerate enough to accept Hasnaa's dying wish to avoid upsetting her before dying, but though he tried to get help for her, his main motive for this was selfish, since he didn't want to look after her chick, finding it impossible for a crocodile to teach a bird how to fly. He loves his mate Akina dearly, and though he is not openly affectionate, and might sometimes seem cold and standoffish to her, in reality he is a loving mate, and often takes her feelings into consideration before doing something. He is also a bit afraid of her temper, knowing fully well that her wrath is comparable to that of Scar himself. Makuu's greatest flaw, however, is to avoid topics he's uncomfortable with, or bottle up his feelings due to thinking they'll make him look weaker. Most of his current attitude, including his initial disregard of the Circle of Life, is stemmed from bottling up his grief from the deaths of his family, and trying to move on from it; this goes to the point he tries not to remember his mother or siblings, wanting to avoid hurting from their deaths and his guilt over not being able to fulfill his promise to his mother. This has led to him not wanting to father a clutch since he doesn't think he's capable of looking after hatchlings, despite his mate wanting to start a family, and is the only thing he actually he stands his ground about. A Crocodile's Journey Chapter 1 His first appearance is when awakening from hibernation with his float, which includes his mate Akina. Once everyone is awake, he leads the float out of the hibernation cave and towards Big Springs, where he asks Basi, the Hippo leader, if there's enough fish for his float. When he obtains a positive reply, he and the other crocodiles proceed to feed. Akina approaches him, asking him if he thought about the last thing they talked about before going into hibernation; realizing what she's talking about, Makuu fakes seeing an injured bird near the bushes to leave. Once alone, though, he knows Akina wasn't fooled, and considers taking an apology flower for her. Suddenly, an injured ibis crash-lands unto him and then near the ground. Intrigued, Makuu approaches her, assuring her he is not hungry since he already ate. He is curious about her injury, a tiny bleeding hole in her chest, since he doesn't know an animal capable of doing such a thing. Hasnaa explains her flock as attacked by mysterious black projectiles. Makuu tries to go for help, but Hasnaa calls for him, saying she will try to lay her egg, and asks that he promise her something. Not wanting anything to do with eggs, Makuu initially declines, but when she pleads he is unable to refuse, especially since she is dying, and asks what he is promising. Hasnaa asks that he doesn't eat his egg, to hatch it and then to teach the chick how to fly. Makuu states he is a crocodile, and cannot do such a thing, but Hasnaa insists his heart is a large as an ibis'. Reluctantly, Makuu promises her to do the three things and rushes to get help, hoping to save her in time so he won't have to. Chapter 2 Makuu encounters Akina, who is surprised he of all animals needs help, but he rushes past her and goes to fetch the Lion Guard, who are as surprised and skeptical as Akina, much to the crocodile's frustration; nevertheless, Kion, Bunga and Beshte accompany him to where he found Hasnaa while Fuli and Ono go fetch Rafiki. Unfortunately, they are too late, Hasnaa has already passed away, and left behind a little egg. Kion wants to take it to Simba so he can find it a home, but Makuu tells him about the promises he had to make to the ibis. Though the guard are skeptical, Makuu is adamant, stating he is a crocodile of his word, and takes the egg into his throat pouch. Before he can leave, Kion asks if he will join them for Hasnaa's funerary lies. Though he wishes to decline, Akina (who caught up a while ago) responds that he will be there, much to his dismay. Akina and Makuu reunite with the float, but he doesn't give an explanation until they go towards the river edge and he places the egg unto an improvised nest. He tells his float to make sure the egg doesn't move from there, and stays behind while they go unto the water to keep an eye on it. He later joins the Lion Guard, Rafiki, and Simba as they place Hasnaa's body in the savannah for the scavengers, sadly placing a white flower next to her. Chapter 3 Three days later, Makuu continues to incubate the egg, though having to stay next to it without doing anything other than watch greatly irritates him. He goes to take a small nap in the water to cool down, but the egg is stolen when he oversleeps. Alerted by Akina and Ono, Makuu goes after the thief, who thankfully was distracted by Hodari, who was on his way back to reunite with he float. After the monitor lizard is scared away and the egg retrieved, Makuu tells Hodari the egg is a bird's when he congratulates him thinking it's his and Akina's. Ono tells him that Simba agreed to let him look after the egg, since promises should be kept, and informs him it will take a 28 days for the egg to hatch: sooner than crocodile eggs. A month later, the egg does indeed hatch, and Makuu is the first living creature the chick sees when he emerges: because of this, the chick believes the crocodile to be his mother, and calls him mama, much to Makuu's embarrassment and the other crocodiles' amusement. The chick asks to be fed, but it expects to be 'paw-fed', as Akina explains, since baby birds don't eat solid food. After managing to feed the chick, it goes to sleep next to Makuu, calling him a 'nice mama'. Far from finding it cute, Makuu finds it embarrassing. He thinks of naming the chick, but Akina and Hodari point out they need to know its gender first. The next day, on Akina's insistence, Makuu takes the chick to Rafiki to learn its gender: it turns out to be a male. As the Lion Guard, who is casually there, suggest some names, Makuu comes up with one himself: Kitwana, 'pledged to live'. Chapter 4 As days pass, Makuu is frustrated by Kitwana's constant need for food and attention, and the chick calling him mama. Finally, he comes up with three rules: don't call him mama (which Kitwana got almost instantly), don't leave the nest if he's not called, and no hugging, since it's not a crocodile thing. Kitwana insists he wants to play, much to Makuu's irritation, but then he comes up with an offer: if Kitwana can find blue flowers with red thorns, he will play with him. As Kitwana leaves to find such flowers, Akina scolds Makuu, stating he will never find those flowers. Makuu smirks, saying that he knows: he sent him on a wild-goose chase on purpose to bask peacefully. As he sleeps, he has a dream/flashback of his time as a hatchling, particularly the aftermath of his mother's death, when he had to take care of his siblings, Ukuru and Ungwana. When Ungwana asks him when Nyota will catch up, Ukuru snaps at her, saying she's dead, until Pua scolds him. As Ukuru runs away in anguish, Makuu wants to go after him but is stopped by Pua, who says he needs to be alone, so he stays behind and comfort his weeping sister. He is awakened by Akina, who is worried that Kitwana and Hodari haven't returned. He assures her they'll be fine, since Hodari is there; a few seconds later, he emerges from the bushes, carrying Kitwana on his back. Makuu gently takes Kitwana to place him back on the nest. Chapter 5 Kitwana pesters Makuu for going to the watering hole, but Makuu cannot afford to waste energy that day, since the herds that return to the Pride Lands will cross that part of the river: it's the crocodiles' most important feeding time. After showing his teeth to Kitwana, the chick inquires when he'll grow his own. Makuu is confused until Kitwana says what kind of crocodile he'd be without teeth; realizing Kitwana thinks he is a crocodile, Makuu is about to tell him otherwise when suddenly Akina approaches and asks to talk with him in private. Thinking she wants to discuss about the event, he follows her into some bushes while Kitwana is distracted by Hodari. Once alone, Akina reprimands him for nearly telling Kitwana he is not a crocodile. Makuu defends himself by saying it's better that he learns the truth at once instead of letting him live such a lie, but Akina points out it might have a negative impact in Kitwana later on precisely because he is still too young. Reluctantly, Makuu decides to concede, though he reminds Akina they need to send Kitwana away for th day to keep him from seeing the way they feed. Luckily for them, Simba has sent Ono to take Kitwana to the watering hole while the crocodiles feed. Once Kitwana is temporally gone, Makuu and Akina fo into the water as the first herd arrives. Later at sundown, Makuu goes to pick up Kitwana, but unfortunately all the effort so his adoptive son wouldn't learn about their feeding habits was in vain: a chick named Mshale spitefully revealed it to Kitwana. On their way home, Makuu explains that as carnivores, crocodiles need to eat other animals to survive, but states there is a limit as to how much they may consume to balance out the amount of prey with the other predators, thus following the Circle of Life. When Kitwana asks what the Circle of Life is, Makuu has a bit of trouble explaining it, since he is not very familiarized with it himself, but manages to point out it's mostly about balance: only take what you need to survive, no more. He finds he's growing fond of Kitwana, and almost notes he was similar to his little sister Ungwana, but stops himself before he can remember further. He doesn't want to look back at the past. Chapter 6 As time goes on, Makuu find himself more and more attached to Kitwana, despite doing his best not to. Unfortunately, Kitwana retains his crocodile habits as he grows, which makes him worry about how he'll tell him eventually that he is no crocodile. Makuu watches as Kitwana tries and fails to swim, and barely manages to divert Kitwana's attention from it by reminding him they'll be moving to Lake Matope that day. Kitwana is excited, though confused as to why they're moving away. Makuu explains that lake Matope os their main territory, they only come to that part of the river in the beginning of the Wet Season to feed; besides, it's tradition that female crocodiles lay their eggs near the lake. A while later, they leave the river and arrive at Lake Matope. Kitwana asks why there are other animals in the lake if it's crocodile territory, though this time it is Akina who explains that it's also a watering hole area, since Makuu doesn't wish to remember his past misdeeds. He feels guilty when Akina offers to give Kitwana a tour around the lake, knowing she feels jealous of the nesting females since he doesn't wish to have a clutch. As they leave, he asks Hodari to keep an eye on Kitwana while he goes to supervise the nesting. Hours later, Hodari fetches him when Kitwana starts a fight after provocation from Mshale. He arrives just in time to snap him out of it, and shares a few heated words with Mshale's mother, apologizing for Kitwana's behavior and assuring it won't happen again, momentarily worried when she threatens to take the issue to Simba. One the matter is settled, he sternly tells Hodari to go back to the float while he takes Kitwana away. Kitwana tells his side of the story, but Makuu is still mad and disappointed that he resorted to violence regardless of the provoking, knowing that in the end Kitwana's behavior reflects what he learns from him, and doesn't want his image ruined again. Though Kitwana apologizes, Makuu grounds him and forbids him from leaving lake Matope and going to Kupatana, ignoring Kitwana's protests. Doing this does hurt him, however, even though he resolves it's for the best. Chapter 7 Days after grounding Kitwana, Makuu is worried over is quick growth span, and finds he has actually gotten attached to him. This makes him worry about telling him the truth, not knowing how he'd react to it; lately, Kitwana has also been a bit distant, thinking he's still mad at him. When he goes looking for Kitwana, he finds him in the reeds trying to fish unsuccessfully, since he cannot swim like crocodiles. Makuu notices some birds fishing their own way in the other side of the lake, and suggests Kitwana to try it that way to distract him; when Kitwana finally catches his first fish this way, Makuu watches fondly as he dances around happily. A few hours later, he and Kitwana are to go back to the float when Kitwana stays behind momentarily to talk to Dalila, though Makuu impatiently calls after him, not knowing this. At night, he is awakened by Kitwana, who wishes to ask for permission to see the sunrise with Dalila. Irritated at having been awakened in the middle of the night, he tells him so spit it out, and Kitwana unintentionally asks about the crocodiles in the Outlands, having learned about them from Dalila earlier. Although reluctant, Makuu tells him about Kiburi and his plot against Simba, but refuses to say anything else about it. Finally, Kitwana asks outloud if he can watch the sunrise with Dalila, and Makuu notices a sort of shine in his eyes. Chapter 8 It is revealed Makuu accepted Kitwana's request, and allowed him to go see the sunrise with Dalila. Akina compliments him on it, but he claims he just wanted Kitwana to let him sleep; he tries to sleep again, only to be awakened again by Ghubari, much to his irritation. Ghubari informs him Zazu wishes a word with him, and it's probably about Kitwana. Makuu goes to talk with Zazu, though he's still upset over him coming so early. Zazu goes straight to the point, and confirms that he was come to talk about Kitwana: Simba heard about what happened with Mshale, and thinks it's time to put Kitwana in a flock so that he learns the proper behavior of his species. Instantly dismayed, Makuu argues that it won't be a easy since Kitwana things he's a crocodile. Though Zazu understands, he states he must discuss with Simba if he does not agree when the sun its at its summit. The conversation tears him between being happy at being rid of Kitwana, and the part of him who doesn't want him to go at all. When he goes back to the float and grimly tells Akina, she argues that even though he's not Kitwana's biological father, he has more authority about Kitwana than Simba as his paternal figure. Before he can retort, Kitwana returns happily and falls asleep on Makuu's head, not before telling him the the loves him. Makuu is shaken by those words to the point it triggers some flashbacks of his mother and siblings telling him something similar, but refuses to elaborate on it when Akina asks him. However, he fails to go back to sleep. The next day, he goes to see Simba, who tells him Kitwana's behavior is not proper for his own kind, and this could affect him negatively, so he will put him under Bakshi's care. Makuu doesn't agree with him, and asks why he let him raised Kitwana is he was going to take him away anyway. Before they can argue any further, however, Zazu arrives in panic, announcing two male elephants have been killed by the two-legs. Chapter 9 Makuu briefly attends the emergency meeting held after the two dead elephants are discovered, having been hunted by the unknown predator. When he returns to the float, he tells Akina that Kitwana must be taken to Pride Rock in two days to be given over to Bakshi, and though she is dismayed Makuu stands firm, stating that it's the best for the ibis chick to be with his own kind. He does agree to wait until the next day, though. The next day he calls Kitwana aside to speak to him alone. Reluctantly, he tells him the truth straight out: he is not a crocodile, but an ibis hatchling. During Kitwana's silence, he thinks he'll explode, but becomes frustrated when Kitwana laughs instead, taking it as a joke. He explains the promise he had to make to his(Kitwana's) mother as she died, and then tells him Simba's decision of putting him in a bird flock. Relationships Akina Akina is perhaps the only animal Makuu actually respects. Although they met as hatchlings, Makuu didn't get interested in her until his later years, when he noted she was the most beautiful female in the float, and lusted after her despite Kiburi being also interested in her. Akina, however, saw his intentions and rejected his advances even after he won the Upenduwa, a competition between two male crocs who were after the same female. When he became leader, he still couldn't get her to notice him, so he tried to impress her by taking over Big Springs, the Flood Plains, among other things, but when these also failed to get her attention he asked her straight why she rejected him, and she stated she didn't want an immature bully for a mate, she wanted someone to share her life with. This made Makuu realize he had been doing things the wrong way, and after a reluctant talk with Pua, he started maturing, and started courting her properly. Eventually, he genuinely fell in love with her. Akina noted the change, and it wasn't long before she started to fall for this new side of Makuu. In the present, Makuu loves and respects Akina, but they do argue sometimes, usually because Makuu refuses to have a clutch, and Akina wants to be a mother. Kitwana Makuu's relationship with is adoptive son is... a bit complicated. Initially, he was utterly annoyed at Kitwana's antics and naive personality, and tried to keep him away as much as possible, though most of these attempts failed since Kitwana would often follow him around, and call him mama (something he was thankfully able to correct). He also struggles with the fact Kitwana believes himself to be a crocodile, and would have told him straight out he was not if Akina hadn't intervened on time. However, as the story progresses and despite his attempts at not getting attached to the chick, Makuu grows fond of him and comes to eventually care about his wellbeing, both physical and emotional, now being reluctant to tell him the truth about his species, afraid he wouldn't take it kindly. Though he cares for Kitwana, he is also quite strict and will ground his adoptive son or be hard on him if he gets into trouble. Their relationship takes a turn for the worse when Makuu finally confesses the truth to Kitwana, then loses his patience when he doesn't believe him, but the breaking point was when Kitwana nearly drowns for trying to prove Makuu wrong. Although he doesn't want Kitwana to go, Makuu still takes him to Simba to be put in Baskhi's flock without saying a word to his adoptive son, but when he leaves he feels so much pain that he goes to weep (presumably) in private. Hodari Although initially dismissive of Hodari due to his tiny size, after the gecko saved his life, Makuu admitted to himself he had underestimated the little one and gladly accepted him as an honorary crocodile. Although Hodari can't do much precisely because of his size, Makuu focuses on his advantages and other abilities, such as his bravery and smarts, the latter which is a trait usually dismissed or lacked by most crocodiles. Hodari looks up to Makuu greatly, and will follow whatever orders he gives, or die trying. His Float Ever since becoming leader, the other crocodiles have been undoubtedly loyal to Makuu and look up to him; this loyalty increased after he matured and became a better leader. They know he does have his short-fuse, though, and since Kiburi's banishment know better than to disobey his orders. Makuu cares for his float, often putting its survival before his own wellbeing. Pride Landers Since the Savannah Summit, Makuu has made sure to stay in civil relations with the other Pride Landers, respecting their territories. Still, he usually only interacts with other leaders for official business, such as asking Basi if there's enough fish for the float to feed. Pua After the death of his mother, Put took the young Makuu and his siblings under his 'wing', having promised Nyota he'd do so. Initially, Makuu looked up to Pua and respected his authority, but after the loss of his family, an embittered Makuu blamed Pua for it, since he led the float out of the Pride Lands. This eventually led him to see Pua as old and week, and to undermine his authority, eventually challenging him to the Mashindano. These events deeply saddened Pua, who knew Makuu since he hatched, and had come to see him as a son; he still sees him that way. However, Makuu eventually swallowed his pride and reluctantly went to see Pua when Akina rejected him again, thinking he'd be able to help. Both made up in that talk, with Makuu finally coming to terms with what happened and accepting it wasn't Pua's fault. Though they rarely see each other nowadays, they made amends with each other. Family Makuu was pretty close with his mother as a hatchling, but her passing deeply affected him. He had to look after his younger siblings afterwards, like he promised his mother he'd do. He was closer to his sister Ungwana, who looked up to him dearly, but his younger brother Ukuru was very resentful about his mother's death, and was embittered because of this. This created a rift between Makuu and Ukuru. Under unknown circumstances, Ungwana passed, and soon afterwards Ukuru died as well, leaving Makuu alone, and this final loss changed him for the worst, blaming the Circle of Life for taking his family away. His relationship with his father is unknown, but since male crocodiles don't usually take part in the upbringing of offspring, it can be assumed they weren't very close. Gallery The last time by ladyanaconda-dc1xbwc.jpg|Makuu with Akina while Kiburi watches on. Crocodile waltz by ladyanaconda-dc5or4h.jpg|Makuu and Akina Makuu's family.jpg|Young Makuu with his mother and siblings. Cover.jpg|Makuu stargazing with his adoptive son, Kitwana. Trivia * His favorite prey is wildebeest * He has the habit of changing the topic suddenly when it's something he doesn't want to talk about. * He hates whenever Kitwana jumps into his throat poach, since he it takes him hours to spit the feathers out afterwards. * Sometimes he has nightmares about the time when his mother and siblings died. However, he refuses to talk to anyone, even Akina, about it. * He is not fond of children in general. Category:Crocodiles Category:A Crocodile's Journey Category:Ladyanaconda Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Adults Category:Pride Landers Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Spouses